1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to corona igniters with combustion seals, and methods of manufacturing corona igniters with combustion seals.
2. Related Art
Glass seals are oftentimes used to bond an electrically conductive component, such as center electrode, and an insulator of an ignition device, for example a corona igniter. The glass seal of the corona igniter is typically formed by disposing a glass powder in a bore of the insulator, and then subsequently firing the insulator, center electrode, and glass powder together in a furnace. The heat causes certain components of the glass seal to expand and thus form the bond between the insulator and center electrode. Another option is to use a brass seal between the center electrode and the inner surface of the insulator. However, manufacturers are continuously trying to improve the quality and reliability of the bond, and thus always achieve a hermetic combustion seal along the inner surface of the insulator, while also keeping production time and costs to a minimum.